Fix You
by peachpeach
Summary: [a NamJin Fanfiction - R18 - BL - End Ch. is Up!] Mungkin Tuhan mempertemukan Seokjin dengan orang yang salah sebelum ia menemukan yang terbaik dan tepat untuknya. Jadi saat ia akhirnya menemukan yang tepat untuk untuk dirinya, ia akan terus tahu bagaimana caranya bersyukur.
1. Meet You

**A NamJin Fanfiction**

 **( Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Fix You©peachpeach**

 **Based on: Fix You by Coldplay**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

* * *

 _When you try your best, but you don't succeed._

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need._

* * *

Musim gugur dan hujan itu seperti kembar identik, tidak bisa dipisahkan. Beberapa orang akan bersyukur saat hujan turun, beberapa lainnya mungkin akan membenci hujan. Seperti Kim Namjoon. Hujan dan Kim Namjoon tidak pernah bersahabat dengan baik. Bukannya bersyukur saat hujan turun, Namjoon akan senang hati mengumpat sepanjang hari ketika hujan turun dengan lebat seperti sekarang. Bagi Namjoon, hujan akan merusak segalanya. Jadwal yang mendadak berantakan, sepatu dan ujung denimnya yang kotor, atau jumlah transportasi umum yang mendadak terasa jarang melintasi jalanan yang biasanya padat.

Namjoon masih setia dengan umpatannya di bawah atap halte yang berbunyi ribut karena diterpa ribuan kubik air, ketika ponsel dalam sakunya berdering dan menampilkan sebuah nama.

"Ya _hyung_? Ah—aku baru saja turun dari _subway_ dan terjebak menunggu bus untuk ke _base camp_." Jeda sejenak ketika Namjoon memberi kesempatan kepada seseorang di seberang _line_ telepon berbicara. " _All Force One_? Kapan? Oh, _okay_ …mungkin setengah jam lagi aku sampai di _base camp_. _Okay, see ya._ " Sambungan telepon berakhir, menyisakan Namjoon yang menghela napas berat. Ia lapar, mendadak pusing karena kehujanan dan teringat tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa strata dua di KAIST. Beruntung bulan ini merupakan jadwal libur semester, jadi ia bisa sedikit santai dan melupakan sejenak teori-teori Fisika Kuantum yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

Namjoon berhenti di sebuah _coffee shop_ di perjalanannya menuju tempat yang ia sebut sebagai _base camp_ lewat percakapannya dengan seseorang di _line_ telepon tadi. Ia berdiri di depan kasir, melihat menu yang tertulis dengan kapur pada papan dan mulai menyebutkan pesananya. " _Ice americano_ tujuh, tujuh _sandwich_ tuna, dan satu _hot latte. Take away, please_ …" Namjoon tersenyum, menyerahkan kartu debitnya kepada kasir dan mengetik pesan dengan cepat. Mentraktir teman-temannya setelah tidak lama bertemu _toh_ tidak ada salahnya. Ia menunggu transaksi pembayaran selesai, sebelum duduk di samping jendela besar untuk menunggu pesanannya selesai.

Namjoon segera berdiri ketika namanya dipanggil, kemudian membawa pesanannya dengan kedua tangan, sedikit menyesal karena terlalu repot membawa tujuh _cup americano_ dan _sandwich_ sendirian. Tapi kemudian ia mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah gudang bekas dengan pintu dan dinding yang penuh dengan coretan graffiti berisi umpatan. Namjoon mendengus sejenak ketika menyadari sudah terlalu lama ia tidak bersenang-senang. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas tanah, kemudian menggeser pintu dengan rel berkarat. Diambilnya lagi barang bawaannya, kemudian langsung masuk dan disambut dengan teriakan heboh dari teman-temannya.

"Oh, _well_ …calon astronot kita datang, _dudes_! Sudah bosan memecahkan teori ledakan semesta?" Seseorang mendekat, memukul bahunya dengan keras dan Namjoon hanya mendengus malas. " _Shut the fucking up_ , Jiho- _hyung_. Saat di sini aku bukan Kim Namjoon, oke?" Ia menyerahkan _cup americano_ dan _sandwich_ kepada temannya, kemudian duduk di atas sofa yang sebenarnya tidak layak untuk dipakai.

"Mana yang lainnya? Kenapa hanya ada lima orang disini?"

"Hyosang- _hyung_ mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi, yang lainnya mungkin akan datang nanti malam untuk membicarakan _All Force One_." Jiho menawarkan lintingan sigaret yang diterima dengan kasual oleh Namjoon, di depannya ada Mino yang sibuk mencoret sesuatu di atas lembaran-lembaran kertas HVS. Mungkin lirik lagu baru, atau _design merchandise_ untuk kelompok mereka yang akan dijual saat _event All Force One_ nanti. Entahlah, Namjoon tak terlalu peduli.

"Yoongi masih sering kemari?" Jiho menghisap dalam-dalam lintingan tembakau yang terselip di sela-sela jarinya, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan nikotin sebelum menjawab. "Tidak pernah, lagipula sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan calon dokter itu." Namjoon mengangguk, kemudian memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hampir enam bulan ia tidak kemari, tapi atmosfernya masih sama. Ruangan pengap yang kini ia kunjungi, selalu pekat dengan _beat_ musik dan aroma tembakau yang di bakar. Kadang Namjoon sedikit pening saat seseorang temannya membakar lintingan _marijuana_ , tapi ia bisa mengatasinya.

Kim Namjoon memang bagian dari mereka, _rapper underground_ yang kerap kali berkumpul di sebuah gudang bekas yang berfungsi sebagai _base camp_ mereka. Mereka terbiasa berbagi segalanya. Mulai dari ide, lirik, umpatan, _beat_ musik, alkohol, tato—Namjoon bahkan punya satu di ruas jari tengahnya—asap tembakau, dan yang paling parah adalah narkoba. Bukan hal asing jika beberapa dari temannya memiliki barang haram untuk dibagikan.

Kim Namjoon memang bukan figur suci, tapi ia masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak menyentuh selinting ganja yang tampak menggiurkan untuk melupakan sedikit beban yang ada dalam pikirannya, dan membuatnya terasa meledak dalam euforia seperti dalam teori _Big Bang_. Atau serbuk heroin yang tampak menyilaukan saat di tempa sinar lampu _base camp_ mereka. Ia punya masa depan secerah mentari di luar bekas gudang pengap tempatnya mencari kesenangan. Dan ia tak sebodoh itu merusak masa depannya sebagai calon astronot.

Namjoon masih menghisap nikotin yang terselip di bibirnya, berdiskusi soal _mixtape_ milik Jiho yang akan di tampilkan dalam _event_ tahunan sekelas _All Force One_ saat pintu kembali di geser dan berderit ribut, membuat beberapa dari mereka menoleh secara serentak ke arah pintu. Termasuk Namjoon.

"Oh, Hyosang- _ah_! Kau sudah datang rupanya…" Jiho berdiri, memberi _high five_ yang di terima dengan antusias oleh figur tinggi yang baru saja masuk bersama seseorang di sampingnya. Hyosang tersenyum miring, ia menghisap dalam-dalam selinting ganja yang terselip di antara bibirnya dan membuat Namjoon pening seketika.

"Kapan calon astronot kita datang _eh_?"

"Baru saja, _hyung_ …" Namjoon menjawab, namun iris gelapnya masih enggan meninggalkan figur sempurna yang datang bersama Hyosang. Figur dalam dekapan Hyosang tampak terlalu cantik, dan rapuh untuk berada di tempat sekumuh _base camp_ mereka. "Siapa?" Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Hyosang, sedangkan maniknya tak luput memperhatikan lebih teliti setiap detail makhluk rupawan dalam dekapan Hyosang. Ada luka kecil di sudut bibir penuhnya, dan dari sorot matanya tampak sekali jika ia mencintai Hyosang sepenuh hati dan dengan seluruh hidupnya.

"Dia?" Hyosang menghisap dalam-dalam lintingan ganja di bibirnya, sebelum membuang sisanya dan menginjaknya dengan ujung sepatu miliknya. "Namanya Seokjin, Kim Seokjin. Kekasihku." Bibir penuh itu mengulum sebuah senyum ramah ke arah Namjoon, lalu pasrah begitu saja ketika Hyosang membawanya ke dalam sebuah lumatan intens yang intim dan menimbulkan suara kecapan basah. Jiho dan Mino memperhatikan keduanya sama seperti Namjoon.

Tapi entah mengapa, sudut hati Namjoon terasa nyeri. Figur seindah Seokjin tak seharusnya ikut mencecap jejak jahanam sisa ganja dari Hyosang. Maka dengan cepat Namjoon bangkit dari posisi duduknya, menarik Seokjin dan membuatnya memekik. Hyosang menggeram, sedangkan rekannya yang lain tampak terkejut dengan keributan yang baru saja ia ciptakan.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya Kim Namjoon?!" Hyosang menggeram marah, sementara lengan Seokjin masih Namjoon genggam dengan erat. Tubuh tingginya seakan membentengi dan melindungi Seokjin dari Hyosang.

"Jika ia kekasihmu, jangan rusak ia semakin jauh. Ia terlalu berharga untuk kau rusak."

"Bangsat! Memangnya siapa kau _hah_?!" Satu pukulan dari Hyosang diterima Namjoon dan ia bisa mencecap rasa besi karena sudut bibirnya yang robek. Genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Seokjin enggan terlepas, tapi kemudian sentuhan lembut itu memaksanya untuk menoleh dan Seokjin menggeleng pelan.

"Lepaskan aku, Namjoon- _ssi_ …" Kalimat itu terasa begitu dingin, menusuk ulu hati Namjoon dengan sembilu tajam yang tak kasat mata, sementara itu Jiho dan Mino sudah memegang bahunya. Mencegah Namjoon membalas pukulan Hyosang. Namjoon melepaskan genggamannya, iris gelapnya memperhatikan bagaimana Hyosang tersenyum begitu angkuh dengan tangan terselip kurang ajar pada garis pinggang ramping Seokjin.

"Jangan buat keributan Namjoon, dan obati lukamu. Aku tidak ingin persiapan kita untuk _All Force One_ hancur gara-gara masalah internal dan salah satu jalang pribadi Hyosang." Jiho berbisik, sementara Namjoon balik mendesis penuh amarah ke arahnya.

"Dia bukan jalang _hyung_!" Jiho memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menarik Namjoon menjauh dari sana. Namjoon masih sempat menoleh, memperhatikan bagaimana figur sempurna itu sudah terlalu jatuh dalam dekapan Hyosang. Kim Namjoon mulanya berpikir semuanya akan berjalan terus seperti itu. Ia yang apatis terhadap keadaan sekitarnya. Kemudian, nyeri di sudut bibirnya membuatnya sadar, jika ia tidak seapatis sebelumnya.

. . .

Jiho membawa Namjoon untuk duduk di depan apotek di seberang _base camp_ mereka. Namjoon meringis nyeri saat Jiho mengoleskan salep pada sudut bibirnya yang robek, kemudian pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menghela napas pelan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menarik Seokjin dan bersikap seolah-olah kau pahlawan? Ini bukan Kim Namjoon yang aku kenal. Apa teori-teori tentang alam semesta membuatmu nyaris hilang akal seperti Stephen Hawking? Kita ini _rapper_ , bukan _fighter_. Ini Seoul, bukan Gwangju…" Namjoon terdiam, ia menunduk. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena mengacaukan jadwal yang sudah diatur Jiho untuk persiapan acara sebesar _All Force One_.

"Mungkin ini saatnya aku berubah menjadi lebih baik dan mencoba peduli terhadap sekitarku?"

"Kau tertarik dengan Seokjin?" Pertanyaan dari Jiho membuat Namjoon mengerjap, kemudian kembali tertunduk sembari memainkan tutup botol air mineral yang di pegangnya. "Kenapa _hyung_ berpikiran seperti itu?"

Helaan napas kembali di dengar oleh Namjoon, kemudian Jiho menepuk pundaknya dengan gerakan ringkas. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, mungkin kau lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Daejeon sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kembalilah ke _base camp_ jika kondisimu sudah lebih baik. Ingat, Namjoon- _ah_ …kau dan Hyosang berada dalam satu tim untuk _All Force One_. Bersabarlah sedikit menghadapinya."

Namjoon masih terdiam di tempatnya, sementara Jiho sudah berlalu pergi. Mungkin Jiho kembali ke _base camp_ untuk mengurus kekacauan yang ia buat tadi. Seokjin, Kim Seokjin. Nama itu terus berputar dalam kepala Namjoon,tapi nyeri di sudut bibirnya yang robek kembali menyadarkannya jika Seokjin sudah milik Hyosang dan ia tak punya hak apapun untuknya.

* * *

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

* * *

Pertengahan September yang dingin dan masih dengan curah hujan yang tak menentu, membuat _mood_ Namjoon semakin kacau. _All Force One_ semakin dekat, tinggal menghitung hari lalu ia akan berdiri di atas panggung besar bersama kelompoknya. Tapi _mood_ yang buruk dan hubungannya yang kacau dengan Hyosang membuat _mixtape_ -nya berantakan. Lirik buatannya kebanyakan hanya menyerukan kebencian, dan jelas teman-temannya menggeleng tidak setuju begitu mereka berkumpul untuk menyesuaikan _beat_ -nya. Sementara itu, Hyosang hanya memperhatikan lewat sudut ruangan dan tidak membantu sama sekali. Seokjin tidak pernah terlihat setelah hari itu, membuat Namjoon semakin terjebak dalam cemas yang tidak beralasan.

Namjoon menaikkan tudung _hoodie_ berwarna kuning cerah miliknya karena gerimis masih enggan berhenti dan membuat suhu udara menjadi lebih rendah. Ia mengguman random sepanjang perjalanan menuju _base camp_. Hari ini ia berniat menyelesaikan _mixtape_ -nya, jadi ia akan menghabiskan harinya di dalam ruangan sempit yang sudah mereka sulap menjadi studio kecil tapi menunjang pekerjaan mereka. Langkahnya terhenti di depan _base camp_ , keningnya berkerut dalam ketika melihat pintu terbuka sedikit. Padahal menurut Jiho tidak ada yang datang ke _base camp_ hari ini, jadi Namjoon bisa menggunakan studio mereka selama satu hari penuh.

Ia baru saja akan menggeser pintu _base camp_ menjadi lebih lebar, tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang merintih dengan napas berdeguk putus asa. Namjoon mengerjap, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, berusaha menangkap lebih jelas gambaran di dalam _base camp_ dan ia terkejut bukan main.

Seokjin disana. Wajah cantiknya masih terlihat meskipun diterangi cahaya lampu seadanya, sedangkan tangannya diikat dengan sabuk di atas kepalanya. Namjoon tidak bisa melihat tubuhnya, tapi Namjoon juga tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika mendapati Hyosang juga berbagi tempat di atas sofa yang sempit. Bergerak mendesak Seokjin sampai figur di bawah kuasanya menangis dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya sejenak, tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia mundur sebanyak dua langkah, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia sadar betul mengenai siapa dirinya, jadi ia memilih mundur. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari _base camp_ dan membawanya ke depan _convenience store_ terdekat.

Tangannya sibuk memilih cokelat di rak, lalu setelahnya ia memenuhi keranjangnya dengan dua botol susu, air mineral, _cola_ , roti isi, dan sekotak tisu basah. Ia berjalan menuju rak _bento_ , memilih satu kotak nasi kare dan menghangatkannya sebentar di dalam _microwave_. Keranjangnya juga terisi plester luka dan satu blister _painkiller_. Namjoon segera menyelesaikan pembayarannya, kemudian dengan langkah tergesa kembali menuju _base camp_.

Pintu _base camp_ sudah tertutup rapat meskipun gemboknya tidak terpasang, menandakan jika mungkin saja masih ada orang di dalam. Namjoon menghela napas pelan, mencoba mengatur emosinya dan mulai mendorong pintu. Dalam hatinya, ia menyusun rencana untuk melewati Hyosang dan Seokjin begitu saja setelah meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja.

Tapi ternyata Hyosang tidak disana, hanya Seokjin yang meringkuk seperti kucing di atas sofa dengan selimut rajut kusam yang Namjoon tahu itu dulu milik Yoongi, sebelum pemuda tersebut meninggalkan dunia _rapper_. Namjoon mendekat dengan hati-hati, menyentuh pelan pundak Seokjin yang bergetar karena angin dingin yang menyusup lewat celah pintu _base camp_ mereka yang sengaja Namjoon buka sedikit lebih lebar untuk sirkulasi udara yang lebih baik.

"Seokjin?" Namjoon berusaha supaya suaranya tidak bergetar, kemudian ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya saat Seokjin menoleh dan mengulum sebuah senyum di atas bibirnya yang bengkak dan wajah cantiknya yang berantakan. Leher putihnya juga dipenuhi bercak merah nyaris ungu.

"Hei…"

"Mana Hyosang?" Seokjin meringis sedikit ketika ia mencoba untuk duduk, tapi Namjoon menahan bahunya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali terbaring di atas sofa. "Hyosang pergi setelah menerima telepon. Ia bilang akan kembali nanti, jadi aku disuruh menunggunya di sini."

Namjoon duduk di atas lantai, tidak peduli denimnya kotor, dan memperhatikan kekacauan yang Hyosang lakukan. Baju Seokjin terlihat tergeletak mengenaskan di atas lantai yang berdebu, sementara ia melihat bekas pengaman yang tercecer di sekitarnya. Ia kemudian sibuk membongkar tas plastik yang ia bawa, kemudian menarik sekotak tisu basah dan menyodorkannya ke arah Seokjin.

"Kamar mandinya jauh, dan menurutku kau harus sedikit berbenah. Wajahmu kacau sekali ngomong-ngomong," Namjoon tertawa pelan, "—keberatan untuk membersihkan dirimu dengan ini?" Seokjin mengerjap, kemudian menerima kotak tisu dari Namjoon.

"Aku belikan makanan juga." Satu kotak _bento_ berisi nasi kare hangat dan cokelat diletakkan Namjoon di atas meja. _Painkiller_ , plester luka, dan botol air mineral serta susu menyusul setelahnya. Seokjin masih terdiam ketika Namjoon melepas _hoodie_ miliknya, menyisakan dirinya sendiri dalam balutan kaus abu-abu tipis. "Bajumu kotor. Pakai _hoodie_ ku dulu, pasti tidak nyaman hanya dengan selimut. Nanti kalau Hyosang datang dan kalian ingin pulang, letakkan saja di sini atau bawa saja dulu. Aku di studio, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku. Pintunya akan ku buka sedikit nanti." Namjoon sudah akan berlalu, tapi lengannya kemudian ditahan lembut oleh Seokjin.

"Bisa temani aku makan dulu?" Suara Seokjin masih terdengar serak, sedangkan Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan figur di depannya. Ia membantu Seokjin untuk duduk, lalu dengan sopan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Seokjin mulai menurunkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan menarik beberapa lembar tisu basah untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Namjoon—" Yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyum ketika mendapati Seokjin tampak lucu dengan _hoodie_ miliknya yang tampak kebesaran dan menyembunyikan kesepuluh jari Seokjin. Ia kemudian kembali duduk di lantai, membuka kotak _bento_ dan diterima penuh rasa terima kasih oleh Seokjin.

"Setelah makan kau bisa minum _painkiller_ -nya." Satu lagi senyum tulus di bibir Namjoon membuat Seokjin menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia menatap iris gelap Namjoon dalam satu garis lurus, kemudian mendesah pelan. "Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku? Kita bahkan baru saja mengobrol dengan normal hari ini. Pertemuan kita bahkan jauh dari kata baik."

"Salah ya?" Seokjin menggeleng pelan, dan Namjoon tertawa setelahnya. "Jangan dipikirkan. Berbuat baik itu tidak perlu alasan…" Namjoon dengan hati-hati meraih tangan Seokjin yang bebas, kemudian menggenggamnya. Hatinya kembali merasa nyeri saat pergelangan tangan Seokjin terpatri nama Hyosang dalam tato yang diukir dengan indah. Tepat dimana nadi Seokjin berdenyut.

Sementara itu, Seokjin merasanya relung hatinya mendadak hangat saat Namjoon menggenggam tangannya. Genggaman tangan Namjoon terasa ragu-ragu, seakan takut Seokjin marah atau ia menyakiti Seokjin tanpa sengaja. Tapi Seokjin merasakan rasa aman dan dilindungi dengan baik. Sama seperti saat pertama kali Hyosang menggenggam tangannya saat pemakaman kedua orang tuanya dan membawanya ke Seoul.

Tidak seperti genggaman tangan Hyosang sekarang. Yang terasa mengekangnya dengan erat, memaksanya untuk tunduk di bawah perintah Hyosang.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menggelang pelan dan menarik tangannya dalam genggaman Namjoon saat ia mulai membanding-bandingkan Hyosang dengan Namjoon. Tidak, tidak. Ia mencintai Hyosang, tanpa syarat. Ia tidak boleh merasa nyaman hanya karena genggaman tangan Namjoon. Jin Hyosang dan Kim Namjoon jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa Seokjin bandingkan. Karena hati dan pikirannya sudah terpatri jika hanya nama Hyosang yang akan selalu Seokjin ingat dalam setiap napasnya.

"Maaf…" Namjoon mengguman pelan, kemudian beringsut untuk sedikit menjauh dari Seokjin. "Habiskan makanannya, aku menemani dari sini oke?"

* * *

 _When you lose something you can't replace._

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

* * *

Namjoon sedikit terhuyung karena dorongan orang-orang yang berdesakan di lantai dansa ketika ia berusaha untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Kepalanya juga sedikit pening karena beberapa gelas alkohol yang ia konsumsi hari ini. Perayaan kesuksesan _All Force One_ memang tidak pernah main-main. Dan Namjoon selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menjaga akal sehatnya sebelum hilang kendali di bawah alkohol dan pekatnya asap _marijuana_ serta tembakau yang dibakar. Namjoon mengumpat keras saat bahunya di tabrak dari arah belakang dan membuat ponsel dan kotak rokoknya terjatuh.

"Maaf—" Namjoon mendongak ketika mendengar kata maaf yang begitu jarang ia dengar di tempat seperti _bar_. Netra gelapnya kemudian bertemu dalam satu garis dengan sinar karamel hangat yang familiar baginya saat figur di depannya berusaha membantunya mengambil barangnya yang jatuh.

"Seokjin?" Figur di depannya hanya menunduk sekilas, lalu cepat-cepat berlalu pergi sebelum lengannya di tahan oleh Namjoon. Seokjin terdorong beberapa senti menjadi semakin dekat kepada Namjoon, sementara pemuda yang kini menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya tampak mencari seseorang di tengah hingar bingar perayaan serta lampu-lampu yang berkedip cepat dan membuatnya semakin pening.

"Bersama Hyosang?" Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sendiri, ragu-ragu untuk menjawab ketika Namjoon bertanya sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya supaya Seokjin mendengar suaranya dengan lebih jelas. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, dan membuat Namjoon menghela napas berat. Namjoon menarik Seokjin untuk segera keluar dari dalam _bar_ , membuat Seokjin berlindung di belakang tubuhnya dari dorongan pengunjung _bar_ yang semakin menggila saat malam beranjak semakin tua.

Mereka kemudian berakhir di sebuah bangku di depan _convenience store_ terdekat dari _bar_. Namjoon tidak berkata apapun, melainkan membuat Seokjin menunggu. Sementara ia sendiri masuk ke dalam _convenience store_ dan kembali dengan dua gelas cokelat panas dan satu botol air mineral. Malam ini gerimis masih menemani, menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan hawa dingin yang sedikit teratasi oleh hangatnya uap cokelat yang Namjoon bawa.

"Hyosang tahu kau kemari?" Namjoon mengawali pembicaraan, keping segelap malam miliknya fokus mengamati rintik air yang turun dari langit.

"Tidak, Hyosang menyuruhku untuk diam di apartemen dan menunggunya pulang. Tapi firasatku tidak enak, jadi aku menghubungi Wonshik untuk bertanya dimana tempat perayaan kalian."

"Dan firasatmu membuktikan sesuatu?" Seokjin terdiam, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Sepuluh jemarinya juga semakin erat menggenggam gelas kertas berisi cokelat panas miliknya yang baru berkurang sedikit. Kilasan kejadian yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu seakan berputar cepat dan menghantamnya telak hingga membuat dadanya sesak. "Ya. Hyosang—H-Hyosang disana, bersama seorang wanita penghibur. Telanjang. Berdua." Seokjin tertawa pelan, namun Namjoon tidak bodoh untuk bisa menyadari jika suara tawa halus dari celah bibir penuh Seokjin terbalut luka yang dalam.

"Kau diam saja?" Namjoon menoleh, memperhatikan dengan seksama sisi wajah Seokjin yang masih enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cokelat panas yang ia genggam.

"Memangnya aku harus apa?"

"Kau—astaga, Seokjin!" Namjoon mengerang, membuang cepat gelas kertas yang masih berisi cokelat cair ke tanah, menyebabkan isinya terciprat kemana-mana, dan sebagian mengotori ujung celana denimnya. Ia dengan cepat meraih bahu Seokjin, menatap binar sehangat karamel di depannya yang berkaca-kaca. Seakan siap pecah kapanpun saat Namjoon menyentuhnya terlalu keras. "Harus apa kau bilang?! Hyosang mengkhianatimu, Seokjin. Pria yang namanya terpatri di denyut nadimu itu sedang berbagi sentuhan dengan orang lain!"

Seokjin menyentuh lembut salah satu lengan Namjoon yang masih berada di bahunya dan membuatnya turun. Ia mengulum sebuah senyum lagi di bibirnya, "Hyosang mungkin di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan euforia perayaan. Bukan suatu hal yang besar. Jika ia bangun besok pagi, ia pasti akan kembali mengingatku. Itu hanya hubungan satu malam, Namjoon."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya dan mengacak helaian platinanya dengan frustasi.

"Apa yang Hyosang lakukan itu pengkhianatan, Seokjin! Sadar ataupun tidak kondisinya. Seharusnya ia bisa mengontrol ledakan kesenangan dalam dirinya yang membuat melupakan eksistensi dirimu walau sejenak jika ia memang mencintaimu. Walau hanya untuk sebuah hubungan satu malam seperti yang kau bilang."

"Hyosang memang mencintaiku—" Netra kelam Namjoon masih menatap binar hangat itu, "—dan ini juga salah satu caraku mencintainya, percaya padanya. Hyosang sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, dan ini balasanku. Cinta tanpa syarat seperti yang ia minta ketika aku setuju untuk hidup di Seoul bersamanya."

* * *

* _ **to be continue**_ *

Baper dikit hari Minggu gini boleh lah ya? /kemudian di lempar batu/

Maunya sih _oneshoot_ , eh kok panjang amat .-. akhirnya dipotong deh jadi dua bagian, hehehe.

Selamat hari Minggu, selamat beraktifitas ^^

Cari aktivitas yang faedah _mblo_ XD

Jangan _stalking oppa_ , stalking mantan apalagi XD

Bikin _bapereu_ nanti XD

Eh, _stalking_ orang buat jadi bahan ghibahan juga ga boleh loh ya gaes, kkk~

Pokoknya hari Minggu ini gunakan sebaik mungkin, oke?

 _Review_? ^^


	2. Fix You

Namjoon terbatuk kecil ketika partikel halus debu yang menempel pada permukaan buku yang ia letakkan ke dalam sebuah kardus besar berterbangan. Minggu lalu ia sudah wisuda untuk program strata duanya, ia juga sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan estimasi gaji yang lumayan besar di Badan Pengawas Tenaga Nuklir Korea Selatan, dan sekarang ia sibuk mengemas barang-barang miliknya di apartemen baru miliknya di Seoul. Ia menghela napas pelan ketika iris gelapnya mengedar untuk mengamati sekelilingnya yang kini di penuhi tumpukan kardus.

Malam semakin tua dan suhu udara semakin turun drastis saat musim dingin. Namjoon menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, berjalan menuju depan televisi dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengaktifkan layarnya, menatap penuh harap jika layarnya tiba-tiba saja menampilkan nama Seokjin.

Ini sudah hampir empat bulan setelah kejadian di _bar_ malam itu dan Namjoon yang menyelipkan selembar kertas kosong berisi nomer telepon serta alamat yang bisa Seokjin datangi saat ia butuh bantuan. Tahun dan musim sudah berganti. Banyak yang sudah berubah, meskipun Bumi masih berotasi pada porosnya dan bulan masih setia mengikutinya. Banyak yang sudah berubah, baik keadaan dan status pada diri Namjoon. Ia sudah bukan mahasiswa lagi, melainkan seorang calon pegawai dengan masa depan yang menjanjikan. Tapi satu yang tak berubah, harapannya pada Seokjin yang suatu hari nanti membuka mata dan melihat jika ia lebih baik daripada Hyosang.

Namjoon terperanjat dan hampir melempar ponselnya saat benda tersebut berdering nyaring dan menampilkan sederet nomer asing yang tak tersimpan dalam memori teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Benar dengan saudara Kim Namjoon?" Kening Namjoon mengerut samar ketika mendengar suara halus wanita dari seberang _line_ telepon.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami dari Seoul Medical Center, apakah Anda mengenal seseorang bernama Kim Seokjin?"

* * *

 **A NamJin Fanfiction**

 **( Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Fix You©peachpeach**

 **Based on: Fix You by Coldplay**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And high above or down below._

 _When you're too in love to let it go._

 _But if you never try you'll never know._

 _Just what you're worth._

* * *

 _ **Gwacheon, lima tahun yang lalu.**_

Malam semakin larut, bahkan sebentar lagi fajar akan menjemput. Tapi, hujan di luar sama sekali belum berhenti sejak siang. Membuat udara semakin dingin dan menyelimuti Seokjin yang sedang dirundung duka. Bahu pemuda yang baru saja lulus dari perguruan tinggi dua minggu yang lalu itu tampak turun, belum lagi isakan samar yang masih keluar dari celah bibirnya meskipun sekarang ia sendirian.

Tanpa ada seseorang untuk sekedar meminjamkan bahu dan mendengarkan isakan Seokjin. Ia benar-benar sendiri. Dalam balutan setelan resmi berwarna hitam, dengan pita kuning di lengan atasnya yang bebas dari bebatan _gips_ , dan sedang menangis di depan abu jenazah kedua orang tuanya.

"Seokjin—" Seseorang menyentuh bahu Seokjin, membuatnya mendongak dan menemukan figur tinggi dengan _bouquet_ bunga krisan putih dalam dekapannya dan jaket hijau tuanya basah kuyup.

"Hyosang?" Suara Seokjin terdengar begitu lirih dan lemah saat menyebut nama figur yang masih berdiri dan kini mengulum sebuah senyum tipis. Hyosang kemudian meletakkan _bouquet_ bunga yang ia bawa, melakukan penghormatan dengan khusuk, sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Seokjin yang masih bersimpuh.

"Aku mendengar semuanya dari sepupuku," Hyosang menjeda sejenak ucapannya, kemudian lengannya merangkul Seokjin dengan hati-hati. "Maaf, aku tak ada disaat terberatmu Seokjin. Maaf."

Manik kembar Seokjin masih menatap lurus ke arah potret kedua orang tuanya di altar penghormatan. Ia bergeming, sama sekali tidak bereaksi ketika Hyosang merangkulnya dengan jaket yang basah. Satu dengusan skeptis kemudian terdengar mengisi sunyi diantara mereka.

"Maafmu nyatanya tak dapat menarikku dari dalam momen terberat dalam hidupku. Kau pergi tanpa pamit menuju Seoul setelah malam kelulusan, meninggalkanku tanpa petunjuk apapun tentangmu, dan harus kehilangan kedua orang tuaku karena percobaan bunuh diri setelahnya."

Hyosang menurunkan rangkulan lengannya dari bahu Seokjin, pemuda dengan usia yang sama dengan Seokjin itu kini menggenggam jemari Seokjin yang terasa dingin. Ia memilih diam, membiarkan sunyi merajai mereka.

Dalam otaknya berpikir jika Seokjin hanya perlu seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya, menemaninya yang tengah berduka, sesederhana itu. Genggaman tangan Hyosang semakin erat saat ingatannya berputar ketika sepupunya menelepon dan mengabarkan berita yang membuat Hyosang seperti disambar petir.

 _'Seokjin masuk rumah sakit, Hyosang-_ ah _. Kecelakaan tunggal. Menurut desas-desus, itu kasus bunuh diri karena lilitan hutang Ayah Seokjin.'_

 _'Seokjin selamat, tapi tidak dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sanak saudaranya lepas tangan dan enggan mengurus Seokjin karena hutang Ayahnya. Kau tidak ingin pulang dan menjenguknya?'_

Hyosang memejamkan matanya sejenak, dadanya terasa sesak ketika Seokjin kembali terisak dalam sunyi sembari memanggil nama kedua orang tuanya. Seokjin sudah tidak memiliki apapun. Keluarga, harta, dan teman. Semuanya hilang, semudah angin meniupkan partikel debu di udara. Semuanya lenyap saat kondisi Seokjin berada pada posisi paling bawah.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Seoul, Seokjin." Seokjin menoleh dengan cepat, menatap Hyosang dengan beragam emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

"Ke Seoul katamu?"

"Ya, tinggallah denganku di Seoul. Tinggalkan semua kenangan burukmu disini, kau bisa menata hidupmu dengan lebih baik di Seoul." Genggaman tangan Hyosang semakin erat, mengalirkan kehangatan yang Seokjin butuhkan saat ini.

"Tapi—"

"—Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu, tapi kondisi kita sama. Kita sama-sama yatim-piatu, kita perlu meneruskan hidup sebagai figur baru setelah semua kesedihan yang kita alami. Kita harus berdiri di atas kaki kita sendiri jika ingin terus bertahan."

Tanpa Hyosang duga, Seokjin kemudian mengulum sebuah senyum dan menggeleng. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Hyosang. Aku bahkan ragu jika kau mantap mengajakku untuk hidup bersama di Seoul."

Kening Hyosang mengerut dalam, tanda tak paham dengan perkataan Seokjin.

"Kau mengajakku tinggal bersama di Seoul saat semua yang ku punya lenyap tak berbekas. Kau hanya merasa kita berbagi nasib yang sama bukan? Kau seharusnya membawaku ke Seoul saat kau pergi kesana untuk pertama kalinya. Bukannya meninggalkanku dengan segenap tanya di atas tempat tidur tanpa pakaian setelah pesta malam kelulusan. Kau takut, Hyosang."

Manik Hyosang bergulir gelisah, lidahnya kelu, dan ia kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri. Seburuk itukah ia dimata Seokjin? Oke, ia akui memang dirinya telah menggores luka untuk Seokjin. Tapi, apakah ia tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengobati luka yang ia buat?

"Percaya padaku, Seokjin. Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk menebus dosaku. Kita sudah saling mengenal dari kecil bukan? Percayalah padaku satu kali lagi, dan aku akan membuat hidupmu lebih baik."

"Aku bisa hidup selama kedua tangan dan kakiku masih berfungsi, tanpa harus meninggalkan Gwacheon dan pergi ke Seoul, Hyosang- _ah_. Jika kau ingin kembali ke Seoul, aku tidak akan menahanmu. Dua hari lagi aku juga sudah tidak disini, aku sudah tidak punya hak apapun atas rumah ini."

Seokjin kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke arah potret kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan kosong. Genggaman tangannya dengan Hyosang belum terlepas, tapi ia hanya membiarkan pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya, tanpa membalasnya. Lalu dengan cepat Hyosang mengecup _plum_ Seokjin, mengulumnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah yang kental dalam dirinya. "Ku mohon, Seokjin. Ikutlah denganku ke Seoul, aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti."

"Hyosang—"

"Tolong Seokjin, kau bisa membunuhku jika aku menyakitimu lagi. Aku tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi aku mencintaimu Seokjin- _ah_."

Malam itu yang Seokjin ingat setelah Hyosang menangkup wajahnya yang kacau karena menangis seharian, mereka kemudian menangis bersama di depan altar, di depan abu orang tua Seokjin, dan berjanji akan melindungi satu sama lain.

* * *

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

* * *

"Saudara Kim Seokjin mengalami kecelakaan tunggal di wilayah barat daya menuju Gwacheon. Saudara Kim Seokjin tidak membawa ponsel dan membawa SIM sebagai tanda pengenal, lalu kami juga menemukan secarik kertas dalam saku jaketnya dan berisi nama serta nomer ponsel Anda." Namjoon menerima secarik kertas yang sudah dibungkus plastik klip dari tangan seorang polisi dengan _name tag_ Shim Changmin. Ia mengamati sejenak tulisan di atas kertas, dan sadar itu bukan tulisan tangannya. Jenis kertas yang sedang ia pegang sekarang pun berbeda dengan kertas yang ia berikan kepada Seokjin saat di depan _convenience store_ dekat _bar_.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Anda siapa?" Polisi Shim menunggu jawaban dari Namjoon dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Saya temannya, empat bulan yang lalu saya memberikan nomer ponsel saya kepada Seokjin. Tapi ini bukan jenis kertas yang saya berikan empat bulan yang lalu, itu juga bukan tulisan saya." Kening Polisi Shim membentuk sebuah kerutan dalam, tanda ia ragu dengan penjelasan Namjoon.

"Kami sedang menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan, apakah murni karena kerusakan mesin atau kasus bunuh diri. Kami juga sedang mencari dimana tempat tinggal Kim Seokjin lewat SIM dan nomer polisi pada plat mobil yang ia gunakan."

Polisi Shim menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Sekarang, mari ikut saya menemui Dokter Lee. Operasinya mungkin sudah selesai dan karena hanya nama Anda yang bisa kami hubungi, maka saya harap Anda tidak keberatan menjadi pihak yang bertanggung jawab terhadap Saudara Kim Seokjin."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan. Ia mengikuti langkah Polisi Shim dengan berat. Ia sungguh ingin menemui Seokjin sesaat setelah ia sampai di rumah sakit. Ia ingin sekali menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Ia memang ingin sekali bertemu dengan Seokjin, tapi tidak dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Dengan Seokjin yang berjuang melewati masa kritisnya seusai berjuang sendirian di atas meja operasi.

Tanpa Namjoon sadari, mereka berdua telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu cokelat dengan nama Dokter Lee di bagian depannya. Polisi Shim mengetuk pintu dengan ringkas sebelum seseorang di dalam ruangan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Selamat malam Dokter Lee," sapa Polisi Shim. Pria paruh baya di depan mereka kemudian mengulum sebuah senyum menawan dengan garis sabit di wajahnya dan mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk duduk.

"Anda wali dari Kim Seokjin?" Namjoon mengangguk pelan, lalu Dokter Lee menyalakan layar untuk memperlihatkan hasil _rontgen_ dan _CT Scan_ kepada mereka.

"Luka yang dialami Saudara Kim Seokjin lumayan berat karena mobil yang ia gunakan tidak menggunakan _air bag_ sebagai pelindung saat kecelakaan terjadi. Saudara Kim Seokjin mengalami _mild traumatic brain injury_ karena goncangan keras saat kecelakaan terjadi. Saat ia sadar, ia akan mengalami masalah kognitif dan disorientasi selama kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Maka dari itu, kami perlu mengawasi dan mengevaluasi keadaan pasien sampai sadar nanti." Namjoon mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Dokter Lee.

"Tidak ada tanda jika ia dalam pengaruh alkohol ataupun obat-obatan saat menyetir. Sementara itu, tulang betis pasien mengalami keretakan, tulang lengan kanannya juga patah karena tertindih material mobil yang terguling dan ringsek." Dokter Lee menunjukkan luka yang dialami Seokjin dengan menunjukkan _pointer_ ke arah hasil _X-Ray_. "Dan, ada satu fakta lagi yang mengejutkan kami."

"Apa itu Dokter?" tanya Polisi Shim.

"Pasien memiliki luka jahit pada bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak disebabkan oleh kecelakaan, kemudian lengan kirinya juga pernah patah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Anda bisa melihatnya di sini." _Pointer_ kembali di arahkan Dokter Lee ke atas permukaan hasil _X-Ray_. "Ada bekas luka gores dari sebuah benda tajam yang lumayan dalam di pergelangan tangannya yang bertuliskan nama seseorang disana." Napas Namjoon terasa tercekat di tenggorokan saat Dokter Lee kembali mamaparkan sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan.

Hyosang. Ya, Jin Hyosang. Nama yang terukir begitu indah di pergelangan tangan Seokjin dan mungkin menjadi petunjuk semuanya. Tanpa sadar, Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih dan telapak tangannya terluka oleh kukunya sendiri.

"Mungkin itu bisa menjadi petunjuk yang membantu." Lanjut Dokter Lee kemudian. Menyisakan Namjoon yang kembali menghela napas berat, sedangkan Polisi Shim tampak berpikir di tengah hening yang menguasai atmosfer setelah penjelasan Dokter Lee berakhir.

"Saya berharap, kita semua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dalam kasus hari ini. Kita semua memiliki tugas yang harus diselesaikan," ujar Dokter Lee sembari menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang terjalin. "Jika kepolisian meminta untuk tindakan medis lebih lanjut guna kepentingan penyelidikan, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Polisi Shim mengangguk tanda setuju, kemudian undur diri dari hadapan Dokter Lee dan diikuti oleh Namjoon yang menutup pintu di belakang punggung mereka.

"Polisi Shim,"

"Ya?" Namjoon menatap binar cemerlang pria yang berprofesi sebagai penegak hukum di depannya dengan sejuta ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Apakah—Seokjin bisa masuk ke dalam program perlindungan saksi?" Kening Polisi Shim kembali berkerut dalam saat mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon, lalu ia menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Seokjin bukan saksi atas kasus pembunuhan dan penggelapan uang negara, kami juga belum memastikan penyebab kecelakaan dan kejadian yang melatar belakangi terjadinya kecelakaan. Jadi, ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam program perlindungan saksi."

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, tampak berpikir keras di tengah kekalutan yang melanda dirinya. "Jika Seokjin sadar dan mengungkapkan sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan, lalu bisa menjaminnya masuk ke dalam program perlindungan saksi, bisakah itu terjadi?"

"Apakah Anda mengenal seseorang yang mungkin terlibat dalam kecelakaan yang terjadi hari ini dan membuat Seokjin harus masuk ke dalam program perlindungan saksi?"

"Apakah trauma karena _sexual abbuse_ bisa membuat Seokjin masuk ke dalam program perlindungan saksi?" Namjoon balik bertanya dan membuat Polisi Shim semakin penasaran.

"Apakah Anda sedang secara tidak langsung memberitahukan kepada saya jika Kim Seokjin merupakan korban dari _sexual abbuse_?"

"Saya akan memberitahukan kepada Anda setelah Seokjin sadar dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada saya ataupun pihak Kepolisian Seoul. Untuk sementara ini, saya hanya memiliki spekulasi pribadi yang tak cukup bukti untuk memasukkan Seokjin dalam program perlindungan saksi." Polisi Shim menatap lamat-lamat netra Namjoon, dan ia menemukan suatu niat kuat dari pria di depannya untuk melindungi Seokjin yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang perawatan.

"Baiklah, sekarang yang terpenting adalah berdoa untuk sesuatu yang terbaik. Kabari saya jika ada sesuatu." Sebuah kartu nama diberikan kepada Namjoon. "Saya pamit kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini, Namjoon- _ssi_."

 **Fix You©peachpeach**

Namjoon berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit dan menimbulkan pandangan tak suka dari orang-orang yang berada di koridor. Sore ini, Polisi Shim meneleponnya dan Namjoon segera bergegas untuk minta ijin pulang kepada atasannya.

Seokjin telah sadar, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dan menemui seseorang. Ia hanya terbaring diam di atas ranjang dan menangis.

"Polisi Shim—" Namjoon tiba di depan kamar rawat Seokjin dengan napas terengah dan mendapati Polisi Shim tengah menunggunya di sebuah bangku panjang.

"Saudara Seokjin baru saja sadar satu jam yang lalu, dan ia menolak siapapun untuk bicara dengannya termasuk Dokter Lee. Sebaiknya Anda menemuinya terlebih dahulu. Saya yakin, ia akan mau menerima kehadiran Anda."

Dengan disertai anggukan, Namjoon mendorong pintu kamar Seokjin dan menutupnya dengan hati-hati. Namjoon melihat Seokjin disana, sedang terbaring dengan perban dan gips di tubuhnya. Pemuda itu bahkan bergeming dengan kehadiran Namjoon, ia lebih memilih menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang tertutup tirai berwarna pastel.

Namjoon duduk dengan hati-hati di kursi tepat di samping ranjang Seokjin, ia meraih tangan Seokjin dengan hati-hati dalam genggamannya. Namjoon memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika melihat betapa kurusnya tangan Seokjin yang ia genggam, belum lagi jarum infus yang menancap dan membantu Seokjin untuk cepat pulih.

"Hei," Suara Namjoon terdengar serak ketika menyapa Seokjin. Ia tak berharap Seokjin meresponnya, ia hanya ingin Seokjin merasa jika ia masih berharga untuk tetap hidup.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_ …" Namjoon mengusap lembut punggung tangan Seokjin, menyusuri bagaimana lintasan berwarna kebiruan pembuluh _vena_ itu tercetak jelas di bawah lapisan kulit Seokjin yang pucat. Sedangkan Seokjin masih bertahan dalam diamnya.

"Seharusnya aku datang membawa bunga dan—"

"—Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot mengunjungi seorang jalang yang pantas mati." Suara Seokjin terdengar serak dan lirih. Serta penuh luka dan membuat Namjoon ikut merasakan kepedihan pria yang tengah ia genggam tangannya dengan hati-hati. Namjoon tak tahu apapun tentang Seokjin, tapi ia bisa merasakan jika semesta pria itu hancur dalam genggaman erat seorang penguasa dirinya.

"Shh, jangan bicara seperti itu…" Namjoon mencoba menenangkan Seokjin, tapi ia sendiri berbisik dengan suara yang tak kalah serak karena menahan tangis. Seokjin dengan perlahan menolehkan wajahnya, menampilkan sebuah senyum pilu di atas bibirnya yang kering dan pucat, serta tulang pipinya yang lebam.

"Kenapa aku harus tetap hidup, Namjoon? Dunia membenciku bukan? Kenapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang?" Lidah Namjoon terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, ia hanya bisa membawa tangan Seokjin dalam genggamannya ke sisi wajahnya, dan mengecup telapak tangan Seokjin secara hati-hati.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti keramik, jika pada akhirnya kau juga akan menjatuhkanku hingga hancur berkeping-keping." Air mata Seokjin kembali luruh membasahi pipinya yang tirus. Mencetak jejak yang lebih jelas di atas jejak lain yang mulai pudar.

"Apa yang Hyosang lakukan padamu, _hmm_?" Seokjin kemudian mendengus, keping hazelnya kemudian bertemu dengan keping kelam Namjoon dalam satu garis lurus.

"Terlalu banyak yang Hyosang lakukan padaku, Namjoon. Kenapa kau bertanya seakan tak tahu apa-apa?" Hening kemudian menyelimuti mereka berdua, Seokjin bahkan menarik tangannya dari sisi wajah Namjoon.

"Keluar." Bola mata Namjoon melebar selama sepersekian detik, terkejut dengan permintaan Seokjin yang terdengar begitu dingin.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Ku bilang keluar, Namjoon. Hidupmu terlalu berharga hanya untuk menemani orang yang tak layak untuk hidup sepertiku."

* * *

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _When you lose something you cannot replace_

* * *

 _ **Januari, 2017. Dua hari sebelum kecelakaan.**_

Seokjin baru saja selesai dengan sup krim jamur buatannya untuk malam ini ketika mendengar pintu apartemennya bersama Hyosang di ketuk dengan keras dan tidak sabar. Seokjin buru-buru mengangkat _muffin_ dari dalam oven sebelum mengelap tangannya secara sembarangan pada sisi celana pendeknya dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Apakah Hyosang- _Oppa_ dirumah?" Kening Seokjin mengerut dalam ketika menemukan seorang wanita dalam balutan _tube dress_ berwarna merah dan _coat_ dengan bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Anda siapa? Hyosang sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, wanita tersebut tampak mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari dalam tas jinjing yang ia bawa dan menyerahkannya kepada Seokjin.

"Berikan saja itu kepadanya saat ia pulang nanti, ia akan tahu siapa yang mencarinya." Wanita di depan Seokjin mengulum sebuah senyum di atas bibirnya yang dipoles _lipstick_ berwarna senada dengan _tube dress_ nya, lalu melenggang pergi diiringi dengan suara ketukan berirama dari _stilleto_ yang ia kenakan.

Seokjin mengernyit bingung, ia kemudian membawa serta amplop dalam genggamannya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ada kop surat dari rumah sakit yang Seokjin kenali di atas amplop, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika rasa penasaran yang besar itu menyergap dirinya.

Dengan satu helaan napas, Seokjin membuka segel amplop dengan hati-hati. Ia sudah tinggal dengan Hyosang hampir enam tahun, bukan? Jadi, ia pikir sudah tak sepantasnya ada rahasia di antara mereka. Tapi ternyata, kenyataan memang tak sesuai dengan harapan.

Napas Seokjin tercekat di tenggorokan ketika kertas di dalam surat berhasil terbuka dan menampilkan hasil tes laboratorium. Dan itu bukan hanya tes kesehatan biasa, melainkan tes kehamilan yang tertera nama wanita yang datang tadi serta usia kehamilannya.

Seokjin tercenung, ingatannya berputar pada kejadian saat di bar beberapa bulan lalu. Kejadian dimana Hyosang menghabiskan malam panjang bersama seorang gadis dengan pakaian minim. Seokjin memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana rupa si gadis yang malam itu duduk di pangkuan Hyosang dan menikmati cumbuannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Ingatan Seokjin tiba-tiba buyar ketika Hyosang ternyata sudah pulang dan kini memeluk dirinya yang masih mematung di dekat _counter_ dapur sembari menggenggam kertas yang berisi hasil tes.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Seokjin sebisa mungkin mengulum sebuah senyum di bibirnya saat ia berbalik dan mengecup cepat bibir Hyosang. Ada sedikit rasa getir yang familiar tercecap ketika Seokjin melepas kecupannya. Ah, mungkin Hyosang pergi bersama teman-temannya ke sebuah tempat dan mencicipi beberapa linting ganja lagi.

"Apa yang kau pegang? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" Hyosang bertanya dengan nada rendah yang mengancam dan membuat Seokjin bergetar karena takut di tempat.

"Itu—" Belum selesai Seokjin menjawab, kertas yang ia pegang sudah dengan cepat berpindah ke tangan Hyosang. Laki-laki di depannya dengan cepat memindai setiap huruf yang merangkai sebuah kalimat di atas kertas yang ia pegang.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!" Hyosang dengan cepat mengangkat dagu Seokjin dan membuat figur yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendongak dengan sorot mata penuh ketakutan.

"Seorang wanita yang sama dengan yang menghabiskan malam bersama denganmu malam itu." Suara Seokjin terdengar bergetar, tapi ia enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari netra Hyosang yang berkilat marah.

Hyosang dengan cepat mendorong Seokjin hingga punggungnya membentur ujung meja makan yang runcing. Napas Hyosang memburu ketika ia memegang pundak Seokjin dengan erat. "Kau mengikutiku malam itu, _huh_?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menatap kedua manik kembar Hyosang yang menggelap karena marah. Seokjin tidak mengerti, seharusnya ia yang marah saat ini. Seorang gadis baru saja mendatanginya dengan pengakuan ia hamil anak Hyosang dan ia benar-benar terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena sebuah kebohongan. Harusnya Seokjin yang marah, bukan Hyosang yang kini menghimpit tubuhnya semakin rapat tanpa celah.

"Jawab aku, Seokjin!" Hyosang menggeram di lekuk lehernya, menanamkan satu tanda kepemilikan yang membuat Seokjin mendengus miris. Kemana kata cinta dan janji untuk tidak menyakitinya kembali, _eh_? Kenapa bisa ia tak berdaya di dalam kuasa Hyosang?

"Ya," Seokjin berkata dengan lirih, sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya ketika tangan besar Hyosang menyusup masuk ke dalam celana pendeknya dan meremas sesuatu di bawah sana. "Ya, aku mengikutimu malam itu dan menemukanmu berbagi malam dengan gadis yang tadi menemuiku."

"Kau tahu _kan_ jika aku hanya mencintaimu?" Rasanya Seokjin ingin sekali melemparkan pisau dan meludah di depan wajah tampan Hyosang yang sekarat kehabisan darah karena pisau yang ia lemparkan. Cinta tak akan pernah menyakiti seperti ini. Namun lagi-lagi, Seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Bagaimanapun, Hyosang tetaplah orang yang menolongnya untuk tetap hidup saat orang lain meninggalkannya.

" _Good_ , jadilah anak manis dan renungi kesalahanmu di dalam kamar, _okay_?"

Lalu setelahnya, Seokjin kembali meringkuk di atas ranjangnya usai Hyosang puas dan meninggalkan banyak luka di tubuhnya seperti biasanya. Pintu cokelat itu tertutup rapat, membiarkan Seokjin sendirian dan kelaparan selama beberapa hari ke depan hanya karena kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat.

 **Fix You©peachpeach**

Namjoon datang dengan seikat lili segar di tangannya sore itu. Ia mengulum sebuah senyum ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan Seokjin. Ia meletakkan lili di dalam vas setelah membuang seikat mawar yang telah kering ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, hidupku seperti bunga yang sudah di petik, ya? Dipuja ketika masih segar dan wangi, lalu dibuang begitu saja ketika sudah layu tak berdaya." Namjoon mematung di tempatnya ketika ia mendengar Seokjin menggumam.

"Untuk apa kau kemari lagi? Bukankah sudah ku bilang supaya pergi saja dan membiarkanku mati membusuk disini?" Seokjin kembali berujar dengan nada sinis, tapi sepertinya Namjoon telah menata hati dan bersikap lebih kuat kali ini.

"Aku punya _option_ yang lebih baik ketimbang membiarkanmu mati membusuk sendirian di sini." Tirai penutup jendela disibak cepat oleh Namjoon, membiarkan cahaya matahari sore dan udara musim dingin yang menyenangkan menyusup lewat celah jendela yang ikut Namjoon buka. "Bagaimana jika _option_ Hyosang yang membusuk di penjara? Terdengar lebih baik?"

"A-apa?" Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang masih tersenyum dan kini duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Polisi sudah menangkap Hyosang dengan dugaan _sexual abbuse_ kepadamu dan pemakaian narkotika. Mereka bilang, Hyosang tidak mau mengaku saat dibawa ke kantor polisi dan mereka terpaksa membuatnya jujur dengan _amytal sodium_." Seokjin tergugu, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Namjoon sampaikan.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Polisi melacak tempat tinggalmu melalui SIM dan _plat_ mobil yang kau gunakan saat kecelakaan. Kau kabur dan memutuskan bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan mobilmu ke pembatas jalan menuju Gwacheon bukan?" Namjoon menggenggam lembut jemari Seokjin, "Hyosang sudah mengakui segalanya, termasuk perihal penyekapanmu selama dua hari. Ia mencarimu setelah itu, tapi kau berhasil tidak ditemukan karena polisi melindungimu. Kau tidak perlu takut sekarang."

Seokjin terdiam, ada perasaan lega yang abstrak dalam dadanya ketika mendengar Hyosang berada dalam pengawasan polisi.

"Sampai kapan ia akan dipenjara?"

"Entahlah, keputusan pengadilan belum resmi menjatuhkan hukuman kepadanya. Ia perlu menjalani sidang dan kau menjadi saksinya ketika pulih nanti."

"A-aku…tidak bisa—" Seokjin menggeleng pelan ketika Namjoon menyinggung soal menjadi saksi dalam persidangan Hyosang. Ia belum siap kembali bertemu dengan Hyosang, apalagi dengan Namjoon yang kemungkinan besar mendampinginya ketika sidang berlangsung. Ia hanya tak ingin Namjoon terluka setelah Hyosang selesai dengan masa tahanannya dan membalas dendam kepada Namjoon.

"Ada aku disini, Seokjin- _Hyung_. Hyosang seperti itu karena pengaruh narkotika dan alkohol, ia perlu binaan dari pihak yang tepat untuk membuatnya lebih baik, jadi jangan khawatir. Kesaksianmu nanti akan menjadi penolong untuk mengubah Hyosang." Namjoon kembali tersenyum dan menampilkan lesung pipinya yang membuat napas Seokjin tercekat secara tiba-tiba.

"Namjoon—"

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Bisakah aku mempercayakan hidupku kepadamu?" Namjoon terhenyak, ia menatap manik hazel Seokjin dan menemukan sebuah harapan disana. Ia kemudian menggenggam semakin erat tangan Seokjin, mengalirkan kehangatan yang selama ini Seokjin inginkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun pada _Hyung_ , tapi _Hyung_ boleh percaya kepadaku." Seokjin mengulum senyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia sadar.

"Kau tahu? Aku menabrakkan mobilku di tempat yang sama seperti lokasi Ayah yang ingin mengajak kami semua untuk mati. Aku sengaja menyalin nomer ponselmu di kertas yang lebih tebal supaya jika orang menemukan mayatku, mereka akan membawaku kepadamu. Karena hanya kau yang tersisa di dunia ini untuk ku mintai pertolongan."

" _Hyung_ boleh kapan saja meminta bantuanku. Tapi sebagai balasan, aku ingin _Hyung_ terus hidup dalam rasa syukur. Tak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini, _Hyung_. Bahkan bunga layu yang dibuang ke tempat sampah masih bisa memberikan manfaat dengan menjadi pupuk organik dan membuat tumbuhan lain hidup. Jadi, _please_ …jangan pernah menyerah dan berpikiran hidupmu tidak berharga."

Seokjin kemudian mengangguk, ujung matanya pun telah basah oleh air mata haru. Sejak awal mengenal Namjoon, Seokjin tahu jika pemuda itu baik dan tulus.

"Terima kasih, Namjoon. Terima kasih…"

" _Anytime, Hyung_."

* * *

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

* * *

* **FIN** *

 ** _a/n_** : _yeah_ , sudah selesai ya Fix You-nya ^^

Ngga tau kenapa ini malah nyerempet _crime_ TT

 _No sequel_ ya sayang-sayangku, ehehehe~

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menunggu, _support_ , dan meninggalkan _review_.

 _Bunch of love for_ :

JoonInDecember│Kang Somay│kirameku-14│glowrie│Pecinta Vkook│serenade senja│namjooniee│Re. Rest07│Betelguese│rossadilla17│sunkistmyung│Kookie92│nutellanonv│7D│Guest [taralatte]│yoongiku│bxjkv│pinker61│NamTae1314│cimol mochi│94shidae│Rizkinovitasarii│Guest [AiNaiRaTi]│Vi-kun│CrazyPrince│10113K│vhopeisreal│Bundanya Jimin│Ellegisnt│Eat Jinnie│sekarzane│puputriry│nararai│bluelunatic│ArisaHayashi│naeuioppas

38 favorites/57 followers

—dan _siders_ sisanya, semoga segera menuju jalan yang benar, kkk

 _Review_?


End file.
